Flying Ms Swan
by tnuccio
Summary: So, this here is a little diddy I did for the Twilight Gift Exchange. I wrote for staceygirl aka jackbauer, her prompt was AH: Bella and Edward are sitting next to each other on an airplane when it crashes. Take that add some humor and chocolate...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hideo Ho! So, this here is my little gift for staceygirl, her prompt was AH: Bella and Edward are sitting next to each other on an airplane when it crashes.

So, staceygirl aka jackbauer, here you go, I hope you like it!

My always wonderful and disgustingly talented beta is VJGM. She is a goddess amongst us mere mortals. The things she does with chocolate desserts can only inspire.

I now present without further ado…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

It's the story of my life. If something can go wrong it invariably does. Luck has never graced my door and suffice it to say, I'm sure it never will.

With all this in mind I sit in the back of a New York taxicab trying to make my way from LaGuardia to a small airstrip called Republic airport.

I guess I should have known this morning that it was going to be one of those 'the-world-hates-Bella-Swan' days. I slept through my wake up call at the Waldorf, which wouldn't have been a big deal if Jessica my handy dandy make-sure-Bella-arrives-in-time assistant were around. But no…her daughter had fallen off her bike back in Forks and her husband, Mike, had called to say that Lucy had broken her arm. We all know when a baby is hurt, only mama can make it better, so she printed off my agenda, made sure to put in a request for a wake up call then took the last flight back to Washington.

Well, surprise, surprise. Bella slept through the wake up call. And then the second wake up call and then the call saying my car was on its way. Eventually they sent up a bellhop whose job was to bang on my door until I answered, which I did while still in my sleeping mask. Well, what do you know; my car was set to arrive in less than twenty minutes. And…there goes the day.

I ran late all day from my morning talk show tot my two book signings and at the very end of the day, I missed the last plane flying out to Bermuda.

Alice is going to kill me.

As in dead. Buried, dead.

Her wedding was in less than forty hours and here I was stuck in New York, with the next available flight leaving in twenty hours. Unacceptable. Thanks to a stewardess who overheard me pleading with the ticket clerk I was now stuck in traffic as my New York taxi rushed to some tiny airstrip where I could hopefully charter a plane to fly me to the Island.

The Island where my best friend, the man of her dreams and fifty of her nearest and dearest waited for the maid of honor so the festivities could begin.

"Hi," I glanced at the taxi license, "Tarik? It is Tarik right? Hi, how are you? Can you tell me if we're going to be out of this traffic soon? Because I think this place closes by eight pm and I really need to get a flight."

Tarik smiled as he nodded and pointed at the clock on the dash, "yes, yes, plenty of time, only two more exits."

I sat back and contemplated sending Alice a text. She was expecting me to arrive in an hour and a half, which obviously I would not be doing. I cringed as I looked at the blackberry half expecting to see Alice's furious face on the screen asking where I was.

Nope. No way. Not calling Alice. Have you ever seen Tinkerbelle pissed off? Exactly, Lost Boys be damned. Alice was vicious.

Jasper. I'd call Jasper.

I picked up my blackberry and placed the call, all the while praying Alice wouldn't pick up the call.

_Please not Alice, Please not Alice, Please…_

"Hey, B. How are you calling me from the plane?"

Silence…cringe, "Well…."

"You're not on the plane are you?"

I immediately started biting my nails. I swear only Alice could make me regress to my terrible teenage habits. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. I'm chartering a plane. I'm just going to be in a little later than we thought. So, I'll get my own ride to the resort. Keep her busy, she'll never know."

"Keep her busy??" I heard the slight panic in his smooth southern voice. "Are you serious? She's already out of control! People are hiding from her, one of the waitresses threatened to quit before the wedding. I was waiting for you, the Calvary, to come and save me. How am I supposed to keep her busy?"

"Come on, Jasper," I whined, "use your imagination. Did you bring your chaps with you?"

I heard him gasp, "My what?" He lowered his voice. "I can't believe she told you about that."

"Jasper, we've been friends our whole life, I know everything about Alice and therefore you. Come on Jasper, focus. I need you to cover for me. I'll be there, but it won't be until late. So…keep her busy. Then you and me and the story of the chaps, no one else needs to know. Our secret."

He growled into the phone, "Argh…I'll try."

I smiled at his frustration. I so understood. "That's all I ask. I'll see you soon Jasper. I love you."

As I hung up I noticed we were finally exiting the highway. _Thank God._

We pulled up in front of Republic Airport at seven forty five exactly. I thanked Tarik and threw him a twenty-dollar tip. "Thanks, Tarik, you're a life saver." He turned toward me and smiled. "You want I should wait miss?"

I grabbed my bags, "No, no thank you, I'm fine. Have a good night, Tarik."

I exited the taxi and walked into the small building and noticed the front desk was empty.

_Shit_

I heard a couple of people talking in a room off to the side of the desk. "Come on,  
Edward…you've got to tell me…"

That's when I heard a laugh. Dark and rich like smooth creamy chocolate. "No way, Ang. Really, you don't want to know. Just please, give Emmett the ticket when Ms. Hilton calls back. Being locked in a plane with her at twenty thousand feet is worse than getting dental work done without Novocain."

That voice. I felt tingling pin pricks from the top of my head cascade through my body. Drizzled chocolate, sensually covering a deep red strawberry. I was bathed in sensation from his words and that laugh.

I had to shake my head so I could focus again. "Excuse me."

Suddenly a woman stuck her head out from behind the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, can I help you?"

I set my bags down on the floor and fumbled to find my purse. "God, I hope so." Finally finding my wallet, I approached the counter. "I'm in desperate need. I missed my plane at LaGuardia and I've just got to get to Bermuda tonight. It's imperative. As in like life or death imperative. My life or impending death should I not make it there."

She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. We close in ten minutes. I don't think that would be possible. There's only one pilot here now and he's technically not on duty any longer…but…"

Just then a man came from behind the door, "Life or death, huh? That's pretty drastic."

He was tall and sweet baby Jesus, there weren't enough adjectives in the English language to describe his beauty. A brown leather pilot's jacket matched the copper disarray of hair. Sunglasses sticking out of the breast pocket locked down the 'I'm to sexy for my hair' image, locked it down tight. Green eyes the shade of moss deep and mysterious completed the ensemble.

_Move over Maverick and Iceman, there's a new pilot at Top Gun school._

My mouth was agape as he walked up to the girl at the desk. "We wouldn't want the pretty lady's death on our hands now would we?"

He stuck his hand out in front of me, "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, pilot, and you are?" He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity then quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head probably wondering why I suddenly went mute.

"Um…Isabella, I mean Bella. Bella Swan." I reached out to shake his hand and when we touched I felt a shock. I immediately pulled my hand away I apologized. "I'm sorry. Static."

He was shaking his hand and grinning at me. "No problem. I think it was me anyway."

I turned to the girl at the desk. "So, do you think you can help me?" She was the one with her mouth hanging open now. Her face lit up. "Isabella Swan, as in the author of _Honor Bound Warriors_, Isabella Swan?"

I smiled and felt the all too familiar blush color my cheeks. "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh my God!" She dropped to the ground and started rummaging through a bag on the floor. She quickly darted up and I noticed my newest release in her hands. And that's when it hit me. His voice, it was the voice of Samuel. I glanced over to see him shaking his head and smiling at the girl behind the desk…I had been struggling to find his voice, see his face…well, here he was.

"I just picked this up yesterday and I can't put it down. I'm so in love with Seamus, I didn't think anyone could be hotter than Victor but Seamus, is just…he's so dark and wounded. I can't stop reading his story. Tell me he and Grace get together. I mean she's just perfect for him."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you like is. As far as Grace and Seamus, just keep reading. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you."

"Argh…I know! You were in the city today for a book signing right?"

I nodded, "Yep, two as a matter of fact."

She looked sad, "I tried to get the day off but I couldn't get anyone to cover for me."

I loved my fans, but fans like this girl were the best. She was the one I was writing for. "Do you want me to sign your book?"

Her eyes just about bugged out of her head. "Oh my God, oh my God, are you serious?"

I heard Edward chuckle as I watched him lean against the door jam. I turned back. "Yeah, hold onto it though, because if I don't make it Bermuda you'll have the last book I ever sign. Dead woman and all, it may be worth something."

She put her book in front of me, "If you sign my book, I'll fly you to Bermuda."

Edward laughed again, "I think her whole point is to get there and still remain among the living, Ang."

She turned and scowled at him, "It can't be that difficult. You do it."

He placed his hand over his heart, "That cuts, Ang. That cuts deep." He turned back toward me. "In all seriousness, Ms. Swan, I can get you where you need to be."

I sighed, "Really? You're my hero."

The girl turned back toward Edward, "the entire paranormal romance fandom thanks you, Edward. This woman can NOT die."

He looked puzzled as he glanced between the two of us, "Paranormal romance?"

She rolled her eyes at him once again. "Vampires, Edward. She writes vampire novels."

He put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, vampires need love too."

I laughed, "How would you like me to sign this?"

She sighed. "My name is Angela."

I signed Angela's book and thanked her for saving my life. I then proceeded to fill out al the paperwork to charter Edward's place and paid for his services. Before long our flight plan was filed and we were walking out to the hanger.

"So, what's in Bermuda?" he asked as we walked across the tarmac.

"Alice. Alice is what's in Bermuda." I replied as we approached a very small plane. Well, smaller than the nice big 747 I was supposed to be on.

He took my second bag from me as he opened up a storage area and started placing them inside. "Alice? And she is?"

I handed him my laptop case, which had my computer and the latest changes to my next novel. Samuel's novel to be precise. "Alice is my best friend. She's getting married and I'm her maid of honor...her very late maid of honor." I nervously eyed the small plane and started fidgeting with my jacket.

Edward noticed my fidgeting and reached out to take my hands. I felt the shock once more as he gripped as he touched me. "Ms. Swan, have you ever been in a Cessna before?"

I looked from the plane to him. "A Cessna? Is that what this plane is called?"

He bent down some so he was staring into my eyes, capturing my attention from the plane. "Yes, this is a Cessna. Actually it's a 400 Corvalis TT. It's less than a year old and the safest Cessna built."

I shook my head. "No. I've only been in big planes…really big planes. And please, call me Bella. If I'm going to get into this little plane and spend the next four hours with you I think we can dispense with the formalities here."

He let go of my hands. "Okay, Bella. Well, as I said, this is one of the safest small aircraft built. She's brandy new and she runs wonderfully. We've filed out fight plan and it should take us no more than four hours to get to Bermuda unless we encounter rough weather. Which there shouldn't be. So, all, is good. You going to be okay?"

I looked at the plane once again, then back to Edward. Lastly I thought of Alice and what she would do if I wasn't on that Island by tomorrow morning. "Mmmhumm…I'm good. I'll be fine."

He smiled at me and opened the door. "Okay, then. Hop on up. Let's go for a ride."

One big sigh and I got on up into the cockpit. The inside was rather nice. Leather bucket seats, roomier than I thought. This wasn't going to be too bad. Edward got in on his side and put his headphones on and began talking to the tower.

I buckled up and before I knew it we were in the air.

It was just after twilight and the darkening sky was filled with the city lights. Everything twinkled as we ascended to the clouds. Very quickly we were at our flying altitude. Edward turned to me, "How you doing there? We good?"

I nodded my head at him, "This is a beautiful sight from up here."

He smiled back at me, "Mmmm, yeah, it most definitely is."

Being in a small plane flying at night was so different from a large plane. So much more personal, the views were so much more breath taking. "So, how long have you been a pilot?"

He turned back toward his instruments. "Wow, along time. I've been flying since I was a teenager. Owned my own business since about twenty-six, so I guess twenty plus years. How about you? How long have you been an author?"

I chuckled, "Well, I guess since I could write. But I guess you could say I've been a published author since I was twenty-four. Almost ten years."

"And I'd guess that you were pretty good at it," he stated.

I shrugged, "I do okay."

He quirked his eyebrow at me again. "Just okay? If I recall correctly the front of that book Angela had said you were a best selling author. I'd say that was a little better than okay."

I nodded and shrugged. "Well, if you gauge how well a person does by how many books they sell then yes. I do more than okay. I came into the market at the right time with _Honor Bound Warriors_ there is quite the market for vampire romance these days. To be honest the bookstores are saturated with paranormal romance, vampires, werewolves, wizards, witches, you name it there's a story for it. I'm lucky. I have a very loyal following. But Bronte', it aint, if you'll excuse the language."

"Who says you have to be Bronte'? I'm sure when she wrote _Wuthering Heights_ she never thought it would become one of literatures classics. You never know what history will look back on with favor," he stated as he adjusted some knob on the dash.

I stared back at him. He knew Bronte'? "You know Bronte'?"

He snickered, "Yeah. I know Bronte' and Shakespeare, Dickens, Twain, Poe, Hugo and many more. A good book knows no boundaries. Its pages are for everyone."

I blushed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so snobby, it's just, I hardly ever meet a man who can say they know Bronte'. I'm shocked and awed."

"Well, I'm glad I've rocked your foundation then. Nothing like impressing a best selling author, right?" He smiled at me, "So Bella, tell me, how did you start writing Vampire novels?"

I scrunched up my nose, "Really? You want the public answer or the real answer?"

"The real answer of course. Just between you, me, and the stars. What was your inspiration?"

I rolled my eyes, not that he would be able to make it out in the faint glow of the dash lights. "Okay. You, me and the stars right? Well, there was this guy in my modern lit class in college. Jimmy Fitzpatrick. He was really gorgeous and dark like. He looked like a vampire and I had this wicked huge crush on him. I'd find myself staring at him as he sat in class with his black leather jacket and combat boots, never really paying attention. Always looking off into space. He seemed to just exist in the space he was in, filling up the air but never co-mingling with everyone else. He lived on the outskirts. I found myself wondering what his story was and started making one up for him. See, I always wrote stories, God, since I don't even remember when. I wrote about everything. But Jimmy, he made me think of this dark sinister place. A place where this clan of vampires lived among humans but hid from them their real nature. They protected the humans from other creatures and even more sinister beings than themselves. They lived on the outskirts of life I guess always longing to be part of the larger world, longing to break free from their curse. Well…one character led to another and another and I'm six books into their world. There will probably be five more books in the series then I'll go onto something else."

"So, did you and this Jimmy ever hook up?"

I laughed out loud at that one. "God, no. He was cool and dark and mysterious. I was this mousy little Mary Jane from next door. Black and white, and ne'er the two shall meet."

Now he laughed. "Are you serious? Mousy? You've got to be kidding. You're gorgeous. He was a fool."

"Well, thank you. You're not too shabby yourself. So, how about you? Did you always want to be a pilot?"

He shrugged his shoulder and made some more adjustments. "Yeah, I guess I did. My best friend Emmett and I always use to pretend we were pilots when we played in the yard. My father wanted me to be a doctor but I was never really drawn to it. I tried. I went to college pre-med but after four years I just knew. I don't have what it takes. My father is a great doctor and you can just see how dedicated he is. I knew I could never love it like he does and it just seemed like I'd be doing the profession a disservice. So, I told him I just couldn't do it. And he was okay with that. He actually helped my buy my first plane. Now he loves it. He has his own personal pilot on call. And believe me, he uses that to his fullest advantage." He ended with a chuckle.

The next two hours were filled with comfortable conversation. We talked about our families, mine in Washington, and his in Chicago. Our best friends, his Emmett and mine Alice. Where we went to college, me at Berkley and him at Dartmouth. We were both only children and we both now lived on the East Coast. We both hated coffee ice cream and fall was our favorite season.

Turns out Edward and I had a lot in common. "Okay, are you serious? This is a deal breaker, Edward. How can you not like Romeo and Juliet? I'm afraid we can't be friends. I misjudged your character."

"Okay, crazy lady, I didn't say I didn't like Romeo and Juliet. It's _the_ tragic love story. What I said was I don't particularly like Romeo's fickleness."

"Fickleness? You have to elaborate on that one."

"Come on, Bella. He starts out professing his 'undying love' for Rosaline and then what? He goes out, sees Juliet and falls in love with her? He's fickle. He's young and naïve, hot headed. Now don't get me wrong, it's a great story but…"

All of a sudden the plane bucked.

I grabbed my chair, 'Whoa. What was that?"

Edward was looking at the screens on the dash. "I'm not sure." The plane bucked again and Edward tapped the screen.

"It's not running out of gas is it?" I was starting to panic.

Edward shook his head, "No, we're not running out of gas. I think we just hit a pocket of…" The plane dropped down.

"Okay, Edward. That's not a pocket of anything. What the hell is going on?"

He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Bella, I need you to calm down okay? Let me run some quick tests. We're fine. We're less than fifty miles from the island. We're just about there. There's nothing to worry about okay."

I held tight to his hand as I nodded my head emphatically. "Umhum…okay…"

"Bella, I'm going to need my hand back." He was staring straight at me, begging me to trust him.

I nodded back at him. "Yeah, right, okay. Here you go. I'm just going to hold onto this seat right here."

"Okay. Why don't you tell me why I'm wrong about Romeo while I check out a few things?" He turned back and started adjusting and turning knobs, pushing buttons and checking gauges.

"Romeo. Right. He wasn't fickle. He just didn't know what true love wa…"

The plane dropped once again. "Shit, Edward. Shit."

"Bella, it's okay. I need you to trust me here okay? It looks like there's something going on with the engine. I'm going to take us lower, toward the water and I'm going to call this in all right. There's nothing to worry about. We're really close to the island. We're going to be fine."

I started to cry as we descended toward the island. I could just start to make out the lights of the island ahead of us. "Trust you. Right, I trust you. Jesus Christ, Edward. Just get us on land, okay. I swear to God, I'll never be late for anything again."

He forced a laugh out. "Okay, Bella. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, we're going to be fine."

Edward started talking to the flight tower, telling them we were fifteen miles off shore and we were experiencing engine problems. He read them our coordinates and told them our flight path. Just as he was giving them our exact co-ordinates the engine puttered and died.

"Oh, shit. Okay. We're descending from one thousand two hundred and seventy five feet. Engine has gone down and is non responsive. Looks like I'm landing her in the water. I've decreased my speed and am taking her down. Send rescue crews to this bearing."

Edward turned toward me. "Bella, listen to me okay. I need you to go behind the seat under the back, pull out the life preservers. Put one on and make sure you're buckled in okay. I'm going to set her down nice and easy. We're only going to have a little bit of time before she starts to sink. I'm going to tell you when to unbuckle. When I tell you, I need you to unbuckle and step out onto the wing. I'm going to come across and I'll be with you the whole time."

I was shocked into silence. "What do you mean you're going to set her down in the water? That's the ocean Edward. We're going down? We're going to crash?"

He grabbed my shoulders. "Bella, I need you to stay focused. You need to stay calm. They're sending a boat out to pick us up they've already dispatched someone."

I nodded my head. "Right, calm, focused. Shit, Edward I don't want to die. I don't want to set this down in the ocean. Damn…calm…I can do this."

"We can do this. You ready? Here we go. Hold on."

The plane was coasting at what seemed like a speed to fast to attempt landing on water. Edward slowed us down even more as I started to see the ocean water more clearly through the front windshield. Never having been extremely religious I struggled to remember the Hail Mary as I gripped my seat belt and prayed we'd make it out of this. We seemed to still be going to fast as the water encroached upon us more quickly than I liked.

All of a sudden the water came up and over the plane. I threw my hands up in front of my face as my body lurched forward and I hit my head on the dash. Next thing I knew Edward was grabbing my shoulders shaking me, "Bella, are you alright? Come on, we need to get out of the plane."

I reached up and felt a small trickle of blood coming from my head. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I realized Edward had unbuckled my seat belt and was pulling me over to his side of the plane. He opened his door and water started to fill the cockpit. "Come on Bella, let's get out of the plane."

I suddenly remembered my dress. The dress I was supposed to wear for Alice's wedding. "Edward I need my suitcase. It's has my dress for the wedding. I can't show up with out my dress."

Edward continued to pull me away from where my luggage was stored. Before I knew it we were standing on the top of the plane and Edward was gripping my face. "Bella, to hell with the dress. I'm sure Alice will get over it and I think she'd rather have you there than not."

I shook my head at him suddenly feeling even dizzier. "You don't know Alice. You don't get it. Those dresses are Louis Vuitton originals. She's going to kill me if I show up without my dress."

"Bella, honey, I think she'll understand. Bella, love, I need you to focus on me for a minute. Okay?"

"Umhum…did you just call me Bella love? That's sweet. You know, you're really pretty Edward."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're really pretty too, Bella. But I need to you stay awake for me okay. In a few minutes we're going to be in the water and I need you to be awake all right? Honey, look at me. Look at me, Bella. I think you have a concussion. Actually, I'm positive you have a concussion, which means you need to stay awake, okay?"

She lifted her head off my shoulder and looked into my face. She was swaying on her feet. "I can stay awake, but I'd much rather fall asleep with you. Yeah…asleep, after, well, after you know. Did you know your voice sounds like chocolate covered sex?"

Oh my God. As terrible as this situation was it was getting more difficult. My $635,000 plane was currently sinking to the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle and the beautifully alluring woman I'd been fantasizing about for the last four hours was concussed and talking about chocolate covered sex just as we were about to be plunged into sixty five degree water.

_Where the hell is the coast guard?_

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you Bella. You stay awake and when we get to the island I'll get the chocolate and we can cover anything you want. Then we can fall asleep together all right. I just need you to stay awake okay."

She nodded. "Deal. Looks like I did end up with a date for the wedding. Oh shit…Edward, the dress."

Just then the water came over the top of the plane and Bella gasped at the temperature. I figured it was at the most seventy degrees. We'd be okay until the boats got to us and maybe it would be enough to keep her awake. Suddenly she grabbed hold of me. "Oh God, Edward. We're sinking."

"Shh…it's okay. Just stay right with me. We're going to be okay. Our safety blinkers are on. We just have to wait for the boat to come. We're going to be fine. So, tell me about your books. Tell me about your vampires. How do you come up with them?"

Ten seconds later, the plane was gone and we were treading water in the ocean. Bella was more coherent than she had been and she wouldn't let go of my arm. I held tight onto her hand and tried to keep her talking. I managed to get her to tell me how the series was going to end and who was going to live and die. Right as she started talking about her current book I saw the lights of the rescue boat off in the distance.

"So, who's your inspiration for Samuel?" I needed to keep her focused and I didn't want her to panic when she saw how far out the boat was still.

Her teeth where chattering together. "I was having the hardest time with Samuel, I couldn't place his voice. I just couldn't get a clear image of him. But then I met you."

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms to try and generate some body heat for her. "Me? What do I have to do with it?"

She continued to shiver. "Your voice, it's what I was searching for. You're my Samuel. You're my hero." She reached out and ran her palm from my shoulder to my face. I leaned into her hand then turned to kiss her palm.

The boats horn was sounded and a small dingy was dropped into the water as a large spot light flashed on us. "This is the coast guard, we're sending a boat to you, don't try and swim to us."

Bella reached over and threw her hands around my neck. I hugged her back, as she pulled away from me she smiled. "See, my hero." Then she leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips.

We were both pulled into the dingy and brought on board the Coast Guard vessel. When we got on board I told the EMT about Bella hitting her head and showing signs of a concussion. When we got to shore they took us both to the hospital to be checked out. It was there that I told them Bella had friends on the island that should be told about our accident. I told them where Alice was staying and asked that they get a hold of her since they decided to keep Bella overnight at the hospital.

It was nearly an hour later and I was in Bella's room when the door flew open and a small dark haired woman and a tall blonde man came rushing into the room. "Oh my God. Bella. Is she alright?"

I stood up, "She's sleeping. But yes, she's okay. Just a mild concussion. She should be out of here some time tomorrow."

Alice looked at me with her eyes narrowed. "And you are?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm Edward. I was flying the plane. I'm assuming your Alice from everything Bella told me."

Alice's brow was furrowed as the man with her suddenly stuck out his hand. "Edward. I'm Jasper. Thanks for staying with her. We appreciate it. Can you tell us what happened?"

I retold the story to them, all the while; Alice stared at me like she was in on some cosmic joke no one else knew about. "And you saved her."

"Well, technically, the Coast Guard saved us both. I just kept her awake."

She smiled at me, "No, you saved her. And for that we're forever in your debt. You have no idea how special she is to us. To everyone."

I looked toward Bella in the hospital bed, "Yeah, I think I do."

"So, since you're already here, tomorrow is our wedding, how about you let us start paying you back, why don't you stick around? I'm sure you have paperwork and such that needs to be filled out." Jasper asked me.

I turned to look at him, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Alice then reached out and placed her hand on my arm. "You would not be intruding at all. And, well, Bella has a hard enough time walking in heels on a good day. I'm sure she's going to need someone to hold onto after having a concussion. You seem to have that whole night in shining armor thing down. Just think of her as a modern day damsel in distress."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way, maybe I can stick around."

Alice smiled. "Great. We're going to head back to the hotel. I'm going to have to find Bella something to wear for the wedding. I hate the idea of getting something off the rack but I can't get another Louis here in time for the wedding."

I smiled remembering Bella going after that dress. "You know, I had to pull her out of the plane because she was trying to save that dress."

Alice placed her hand over her heart and sniffled. "Aw…that's my girl."

Jasper put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Alice. We have a lot to do. Call us when she wakes up. We'll be sure you have a room at the resort for later today."

I shook his hand, "Thanks, I appreciate it." Alice came over and hugged me, "No, thank you. Thanks for keeping her safe."

I went and sat in the chair by her bed after they left. I reached out and gently grabbed her hand. She sighed in her sleep and softly whispered my name. My heart stopped beating. She whispered my name.

Next thing I knew I felt someone's hands in my hair. I woke up disoriented as I turned my head. I saw Bella staring at me. "Hey stranger. How are you?" she asked me.

I smiled, "I'm good, how are you?"

She yawned, "Good. I have a headache but otherwise I feel good. The doctor was just in and said I could leave, they were going to get all the paperwork together so I could be out of here by noon."

I looked at the clock on the wall, which read ten twenty five. "Great. Alice and Jasper were here last night. They said to go back to the hotel and rest for the day. Alice is getting you a new dress and she said her cousin was going to help with all the last minute stuff. She said you had better relax or you were going to have to deal with her. She's kinda scary huh?"

She nodded her head, "You have no idea."

"She invited me to stay for the wedding since I don't have my plane to fly back in."

Bella winced. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

I reached over and gently grabbed her chin lifting her face up, "Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident. I have insurance, trust me, it's going to be fine."

The doctor came back in and gave Bella instructions and papers to sign. He said when she was ready they would call us a taxi and get us on our way. Within an hour we were out of the hospital and back at the resort. Jasper and Alice had gotten me a room. When we checked in everything had been taken care of and we were given keys.

"I'm on the fourth floor, room four-oh-three, how about you?" she asked me.

I held up my key "four-oh-five. Looks like we're neighbors."

She smiled at me as we entered the elevator. "Well, hey there neighbor."

We rode up in silence and when the elevator dinged we exited and walked down the hall. We got to her room first. "Well, here I am." she quietly muttered.

"Yep, and that must be me, right there." I quietly stated.

I shuffled my feet. "So, do you think maybe you want to get something to eat later?"

She lifted her head and smiled. "I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll call you in your room."

"Okay." She slid her key into the reader and opened her door, slowly closing it as she continued to look at me.

I waited until the door was closed before walking to the next room and opening my door. On my bed were a few bags and a note.

_Edward, we figured you would need some clothes. I guessed your sizes, if anything doesn't fit just let the concierge know and they'll take care of it. We had them send up some light refreshments to your room also. Please make yourself at home. We are eternally grateful for everything you've done for Bella. Speaking of which, right over across the room is a door, knock on it and see who answers._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice and Jasper_

I looked across the room. On the table was a basket filled with fresh fruit, baked goods and an assortment of cheese and crackers. Sitting next to the basket was a bottle of wine and two glasses. As I looked through the basket I noticed there was a container of dipping chocolate. I couldn't hold back the laugh remembering what Bella had said the previous night.

_"Did you know your voice sounds like chocolate covered sex?"_

And my response, _"Okay, I'll make a deal with you Bella. You stay away and when we get to the island I'll get the chocolate and we can cover anything you want. Then we can fall asleep together all right. I just need you to stay awake okay."_

I pulled the chocolate out of the basket and reached over for a strawberry. Then I walked over to the door next to the dresser and knocked.

I heard shuffling behind the door and then heard a lock sliding. The door opened and Bella was standing there in a navy blue satin robe. She smiled when she saw what I was holding in my hands.

I lifted the strawberry to her lips and grinned as I watched her slowly bite through the ripe red fruit. "Well, Ms. Swan. I believe I have a promise to fulfill. Would you care for some chocolate?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ending A/N:

So…here's the deal. I've had quite a few people ask me to continue this for at least a few more chapters. I'm going to ask you, what do you think? Should I continue it? If there is enough interest I will.

Let's hit that little button on the bottom and let me know if this is worth continuing on for a few more chapters. What can these two do with chocolate and an adjoining hotel room??

T!


	2. Adjoining Rooms

_Okay, so, there's this lovely lady out in the fandom and her name is Elizabethan and well, she actually paid good hard earned money to see this fic continue. She bid and won this at the Fandom Gives Back Auction and since she did I've decided I really like this fun loving Bella and Edward. Both secure, accomplished, non angsty (so unlike A Person of Worth!!), so I'm going to continue with it. It's not going to be epic long but short and sweet, maybe 5 to 7 chapters._

_I'd like to thank Jandco, SleepyValentina and lisamichelle17 for giving this chapter a good old fashioned read through and beta job. Thanks for helping me see it through, and as Jandco says…Edward in a bomber jacket…ung…._

_The usual applies, I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it, I just enjoy using the characters because they're pretty._

* * *

BPOV

_Oh my God…my head is killing me._

_Where the hell am I?_ I wondered as my eyes refused to open and the stench of antiseptic assaulted my olfactory glands.

_I am most certainly not in my bed…_ I realized as I felt the crinkle of paper like sheets on my bare skin.

_This is definitely not Egyptian cotton._

I moved my hand as I struggled to open my eyes. My hand came upon something soft and warm.

_Oh shit…someone slipped me a roofie…_ I thought as I realized someone was in bed with me, someone with really soft hair.

And then I remembered…Edward…the plane…the ocean…the DRESS.

I jolted up, my eyes finally finding the ability to blink. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital bed. Edward was sleeping in a chair, his head resting on the bed near my leg.

I stared at his peacefully sleeping form as small pieces of last night came back to me.

_"Life or death, huh? That's pretty drastic."_

_Green eyes, brown leather bomber jacket._

_"Actually it's a 400 Corvalis TT. It's less than a year old and the safest Cessna built."_

_The static shock I felt when our hands touched._

_"Okay, Bella. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, we're going to be fine."_

_That smile…_

_"I'll make a deal with you Bella. You stay awake and when we get to the island I'll get the chocolate and we can cover anything you want. Then we can fall asleep together all right? I just need you to stay awake okay?"_

Oh shit…Chocolate covered sex…what the hell did I say?

Edward sighed and my hand was drawn back to the mop of auburn locks that were resting next to my thigh. I chuckled coyly at the thought of Edward's disarray of hair and its proximity to my thigh. If I could only get him to move a little…upward…

_God, I'm sick. Well, in all fairness, it has been a while and something about this man made my lady bits go all a twitter._

My fantasies were interrupted when a doctor came in the room and addressed me. "Ms. Swan," he started rather loudly.

I cut him off, lifting my finger to my mouth. "Shh…" I pointed to Edward's sleeping form.

He raised his brow to me in question.

"My head is screaming in protest," I continued, since he didn't seem to think Edward sleeping deemed worthy of keeping his voice down.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Swan?" he continued in a quieter voice.

"Other than the aforementioned headache you mean? A little stiff, but I attribute that to the bed."

He laughed as I tried to move without stirring Edward.

"We tried to make him leave last night," the doctor continued, "he wouldn't hear of it. Said he needed to be sure you were okay."

I smiled as I thought of Edward arguing to stay with me. I wasn't t sure why he'd do that though. We'd barely just met.

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan, did you hear me?"

"Sorry?" I looked from Edward to him confused.

"I told you we were going to release you this morning. You have a mild concussion, the headache is normal. I'll prescribe something for that. You have no other injuries, so you can go if you'd like."

"I'd like," I said rather enthusiastically.

He laughed and shook his head at me. "Yes, I'm sure you would. I'll have a nurse come back with your paperwork shortly. You may want to wake Romeo there."

My head shot up as he laughed, shit…don't lift head quickly…damn that hurt… "It's not like that –" I started, "we're just...we've just met."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything inappropriate."

"I didn't say it was inappropriate," I defended, "just…he doesn't like Romeo."

I scowled as I thought about his distaste for Romeo, I mean, it's not a total character flaw, but something to consider.

"I'll send the nurse in when your paperwork and prescriptions are all set."

As he exited the room, I huffed at his assumption. Edward just wanted to make sure I was okay since I was his passenger. There couldn't be any other reason: he was just concerned.

I watched as Edward's back rose and fell with his steady, even breaths. I was fighting a losing battle. As I slowly reached out my hand and ran my fingers through his hair, I gladly accepted defeat.

He stirred and turned to face me. I smiled because he looked so disoriented, which was kinda like I felt.

"Hey, stranger, how are you?" I asked him, and he smiled back at me.

"I'm good, how are you?"

I yawned and stretched. "I have a headache but otherwise I feel good. The doctor said I could leave; they were going to get the paperwork together so I could be out of here by noon."

Edward sat upright as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Great. Alice and Jasper were here last night. They said to go back to the hotel and rest for the day. Alice is getting you a new dress and she said her cousin was going to help with all the last minute stuff. She said, and I quote, 'She had better relax or she's going to have to deal with me'. She's kinda scary, huh?"

I nodded my head, noting that small movements didn't hurt as much as the sudden ones. "You have no idea," I replied.

"She invited me to stay for the wedding since I don't have my plane to fly back in."

I winced as I remembered him telling me the plane was going to crash. "I'm so sorry, Edward." I turned away from him, sure my guilt showed clearly on my face.

A warm hand gently lifted my chin. "Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident. I have insurance. Trust me. It's going to be fine."

His eyes showed no worry, and I wondered how someone could lose his most prized possession and not seem to mind so much. But then again, we were alive. I guess that was more important than the plane itself.

Eventually, I was released from the hospital and went back to the resort. I still hadn't seen Alice or Jasper and I wondered how long the reprieve would be before I was pulled headlong into the frenzy that was Alice.

I was happily surprised that Alice had gotten Edward a room at the resort. I decided that taking care of the bill was the absolute least I could do for him after everything that happened.

After we checked in, I told Edward my room number and oddly enough, he had the room right next to mine. I suddenly realized this may not have been a coincidence. This reeked of my pal, Alice.

I wondered what she was up to as we rode in the elevator. As we exited on our floor, Edward was also quiet.

"Well," I quietly stated when I located my room. "Here I am."

"Yep." His tone was as soft as mine had been. "And that must be me, right there."

I shuffled my feet, suddenly feeling the tension between the two of us. It was odd, I didn't want to leave him just yet. It felt…wrong in some strange sort of way.

"So, do you think maybe you might want to get something to eat later?" It was as if he also felt the weirdness between us.

I looked into his beautiful moss green eyes. "I'd love to."

He smiled. "Okay, I'll call you in your room."

"Okay." I slid the keycard into the reader and opened my door, never taking my eyes off him.

When I entered my room, I noticed flowers on the table near the balcony. Sunflowers. Alice knew they were my favorite. I laughed as I read the card. .

_Leave it to you to not only be late, but make a grand entrance. You crashed a PLANE? This is, by far, your best yet._

_Take a bath, relax, and oh yeah, answer the door._

Answer the door? I quickly walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. I opened it slightly, but there was nothing there.

_What the hell did that mean? Answer the door. Maybe it was Alice who hit __her__ head,_I thought as I walked over to the bed to find a few shopping bags.

Quickly looking through them, I noticed one from Eve's Garden Lingerie. Okay, Alice was forgiven.

I looked through the bag and found a beautiful blue satin robe. _For this alone, I put up with Alice's crap._

I stripped out of the scrubs they'd given me at the hospital and pulled the robe on over a beautiful matching blue bra and panty set.

_I now remember why I loved Alice._

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door next to the dresser.

_The_ _hell?_

I walked over hesitantly, noticing there was no peep hole. Then I remembered…Edward was next door.

_Answer the door._

_Never doubt the power Alice has…it's unnerving and scary. Wench, she so planned this._

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

Standing before me--hair a mess, shirt unbuttoned and holding a strawberry--was the most deliciously enticing man I'd ever met.

I didn't even bother trying to fight the smile that filled my face.

Edward raised the strawberry to my lips and I bit into it.

"Well, Ms. Swan. I believe I have a promise to fulfill. Would you care for some chocolate?"

_Alice was forgiven - Again..._

I felt a small bit of juice run from the corner of my lip. I reached for it quickly but Edward's hand got there before mine. He slowly traced the path of the errant strawberry juice up my chin to the corner of my lip. I pulled away from the strawberry and watched as Edward raised his finger to his mouth and sucked the juice from it.

My brand new pair of panties weren't so fresh anymore, and my girly bits anticipated what else that finger could do. .

"You know, Edward." I closed the small space between us. "I'm standing here..." I reached down to the basket of fruit he was holding. "...scantily clad..." I grabbed a pear from the basket. "...and ravenous." I lifted the pear to my nose and smelled the fresh fruit. "Mmm, so fresh."

He looked at me and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Would you like some chocolate with that?"

I shook my head.

"No. You see this juicy, ripe pear?" I slowly raised the pear to his lips. "It's all for you." I watched in wonder as he opened his mouth. His tongue lightly brushed the skin of the pear before his lips closed over the flesh. As he bit, juice ran from his lips down his chin.

"Care to share?" I pulled the pear away and as he swallowed, his eyes never leaving mine. I pushed up on my tiptoes then ran my tongue up his chin to the corner of his lip. "Did you mention chocolate?"

"Fuck the chocolate." He dropped the basket of fruit and pushed me into the door frame. He nudged me with his nose as he ran his hands down my back to my ass.

"I'm not so sure it's the chocolate I want to fuck right now." I reached up and locked my hands in his mess of his hair.

Before I knew it, my back was slamming into the door frame and Edward was all around me, pushing me, kissing me, pulling at the tie on my robe.

I turned him so it was him against the doorway and pulled my hands from his hair, running them down the plane of his chest. His pecs flexed as my fingers passed over his nipples. My hand went to the top of his shirt, and I started to unbutton his super simple and amazingly hot white button down.

He managed to get my robe open and stopped when he saw the panty and bra set. "Holy mother of fuck," he gasped. "I get fruit and you get this. God, I fucking love your friends."

"Edward," I growled. "The last thing I want to talk about right now..." I pulled his shirt off and went for the belt. "...is my fucking friends. Fucking, yes. Friends, not so much."

"God, you're perfect." He ran his hand up from my waist to my shoulders, slightly skimming my chest on his path. My nipples hardened and strained against the lace of my bra. He moved his hands around me to unclasp it.

I heard a knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whined.

"Ignore it," he said, continuing to work on my bra. "They'll go away."

"Okay, okay."

I slid my hands to his zipper. I felt his pelvic muscle react as I ran my fingers along the waist of his pants, smiling as I unzipped them. Oh my god, he was so hard, and fucking huge. My lady bits were doing the conga. Thank you god for making some creatures beautiful and well endowed.

"Bella?" I stopped dead. _Oh shit_.

This was worse than being caught by your mother.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"It's Alice." I felt all wind leave my sails…shit…cockblocked by bridezilla…fuck fuck fuck.

I changed my mind. I was going to kill her.

I stomped my foot and pouted as Edward looked at me pleadingly.

"She won't go away," I whined. "If anything, she's got a key and she'll be in here in three seconds." I stomped my foot again.

"Bella honey, I'm going to come in."

I huffed and looked at him. "I told you."

Edward looked sadly from me to his very erect penis and I swear I saw a tear in his eye.

"Hold on, Alice," I said as I reached down and grabbed Edward's shirt off the ground. "You might not want to be in here for this. It'll be better if there are no witnesses to the murder I'm about to commit."

He smiled that self-assured little panty dropping smirk of his, and my lady bits huffed knowing they weren't getting any.

"I'll be right behind that door. Get rid of her and we can continue this." Smiling, he leaned down to kiss me.

Lady bits standing at attention again.

_Oh sweet fuck, that tongue…_

_Must get rid of Alice._

He turned and walked away, God, he had a beautiful back. He pushed the fruit basket with his foot as he slowly closed the door, winking at me before he fully vanished.

I pulled his shirt on and buttoned the middle two buttons as I walked to the door and opened it.

Alice stood there, smirking as she gave me the once over.

"Well," she said as she slowly walked into my room and looked at the adjoining door. "That shirt didn't come from Eve's Garden Lingerie."

_Shit._

"No, Alice, it didn't." I slowly closed the door behind her.

"It doesn't look like hospital issue." She paused and tilted her head. "Why, Bella, you look positively flushed." She went to put her hand to my forehead.

I pushed her hand way. "I'm fine, Alice."

"Well, that's good to know since I'm in desperate need of my maid of honor. You know, for that wedding thing that's taking place in like, oh, I don't know…twenty-four hours?" She sat on my bed and pulled the other bags over to her.

"Let see if we can find you something better than…well…that to wear."

I looked down at the wrinkled white button down and glared at Alice. "I happen to like this, thank you very much. And, why am I getting dressed again? I thought I was supposed to relax."

"Well" she started as she threw me a pair of jeans. "In case you forgot, your custom-made bridesmaid dress sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic earlier today. And as much as I've tried I can't get you a new Louis in time for the wedding, so we're hitting the local boutiques. Because as, um, lovely? As you look in Edward's wrinkled up shirt, I'm sure the guests will be expecting something a little more..let's say, formal for the wedding."

"What makes you think this is Edward's?" I stepped into the jeans and fastened the bottom buttons on my newly acquired shirt.

She tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Bella, Bella, Bella…please."

"Whatever, Alice, let's get this show on the road." I slipped on a pair of heels. "You have no idea the personal cost I'm paying for this shopping expedition."

"Oh don't worry," Alice started, "Jasper is going to come and keep your little pilot friend busy while we're shopping."

"Alice, my darling, let me assure you. There is nothing little about my new pilot friend, hence the aforementioned personal cost."

She laughed and turned to head out the door.

"Um, Al? I need five minutes. I'll meet you downstairs?"

She turned and glared at me. "Five minutes, Bella. If your ass isn't in the lobby by then, I'm coming back up here, and don't even bother trying to hide…the island isn't that big…I will find you."

I threw my hands up. "Alright already, Bridezilla, five minutes, I swear."

She walked over and smacked me in the head. "Don't call me that."

"Shit, Alice. Concussion…Jesus Lord woman, have some freaking mercy."

She let out a short maniacal laugh. "Mercy? Please, five minutes."

She turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and looked at the door between mine and Edward's room. I should have asked for ten minutes; in ten minutes I could at least…aw fuck…I can't do shit in ten minutes either.

I knocked and opened the door. I walked into his room to find him lounging on the bed with the basket of fruit and a bottle of water. He hadn't put a shirt on yet and was barefoot. I was oddly aroused again, just noticing how nice his feet were.

_Jesus, why are you doing this to me?_

"Hey," I said, as I walked cautiously toward his bed. _Must stay away from the bed_… I felt like one of those stupid summer mosquitoes that were drawn to the ultraviolet zappers…lured by the beauty, unaware of the pending death.

"Hey back," he said as he pushed up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He patted the bed next to him.

"Still trying to get me into bed?" I asked, noticing how sultry my voice was. I stepped back and he smirked at me, a sexy crooked little smirk that just made me want to do all kinds of dirty things to him.

"So," I started, "I have to go shopping with Alice to replace my dress, and um, Jasper and a few of his friends are going to come up and take you out with them, so yeah. You're about to get a crash course in my friends."

He laughed. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Can you?"

He stood up and walked over to me, lightly running his fingers down the buttons of my / his shirt.

"Oh Bella," he whispered. "I'm a big boy." He leaned in and licked his lips as he looked down at the shirt again. "I assure you, I can take care of myself."

God, everything about this man was just dripping sex appeal.

He stuck his finger between the buttons on the shirt and tugged lightly. "This looks much better on you," he said.

I swallowed. "Maybe you can get it back later," I whispered. "If you're really good."

He chuckled. "I promise I will be very good."

I sucked in a breath and backed away slowly.

"Okay." I took another step away, and he still hadn't let go of the shirt. "I'm under threat of death if I'm not in the lobby in approximately thirty-five seconds."

He stepped forward and I stepped back and hit the corner of the door. "Oww…" I said as I rubbed my head and he chuckled at me.

"I'm going to go, I'll um… I'll see you later?"

He bit his lip and chuckled again. "Yeah."

I leaned up on my toes and bit my lip before I slowly reached up and laced my fingers through his hair. I pulled his head down and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back, softly sucking on my bottom lip. Suddenly, I felt his teeth as he gently bit my lip and I could've sworn I heard him growl.

I pulled away and rested my hand on his chest. "Save me some fruit," I whispered then I turned and walked through our adjoining door. "And leave this open, please," I said as I turned around for one more glance.

Yeah, ten minutes wouldn't have been nearly enough time. I closed the door between our rooms and rested against it.

_Hell, ten hours may not be enough to do what I want to do to that man._

* * *

_I know, I know, but it's not over…if they just jumped right into the sack it'd be over right? What else is there to write! I promise, there will be plenty of reason for an M rating but there has to be some plot right?_

Let me know what you think…I'm very curious!

Hugs and kisses

T!


End file.
